


A Totally Meaningful Conversation

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [26]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2020, Awesome Carol Danvers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Captain America Steve Rogers, F/M, Gen, Kate Bishop Is a Good Bro, Kong vs Godzilla, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Spider-Man References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: The Avengers get a bit carried away with a discussion while on mission.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, Peter Parker & Peter Quill
Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484354
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A Totally Meaningful Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here's another mini story!  
> This was originally gonna be a big, three part story to celebrate the New Year, but I got stuck on that and lost interest, so here's the beginning of it I absolutely loved writing :D  
> Luckily it works as it's own thing...  
> Anyways, go read it now and I hope you enjoy it :)

**Queens, New York...**

It was a fine day. A very fine one actually. There was a nice breeze in the air, the perfect amount of sunshine and, oh yeah, a giant lizard attacking the city!

"Hey guys, anyone know how to defeat Godzilla?" The- as usual- Amazing, Spectacular, Sensational, take your pick Spider-Man joked through his communicator, "Because unless we have a spare King Kong lying around, I'm outta ideas. By the way, when's that movie come out?"

"Are you seriously going on about King Kong right now Pete?" The Invincible Iron Man exclaimed as he shot a powerful repulsor blast at the creature. "I'm disappointed Pete. Godzilla would own that gorilla any day."

Spidey gasped right as he webbed up some debris and stopped it from crushing civilians. "Take that back right now Anthony Stark!"

"I'm not taking back something that's true Peter Benjamin."

"Guys!" Everyone's favorite star spangled man with a plan Captain America called out on his own comm. "Now isn't really the best time for this discussion."

"Shut up Steve. I'm invested in this argument", the stunning and deadly ex-assassin Black Widow snapped out as she shot at their enemy with the quinjet's weapons, "Let it play out..."

"Yeah Stevie", Tony added, "Listen me out. If King Kong gets defeated by some planes, how could he defeat Godzilla? That thing survived a damn nuke!"

"Yeah, well that's O.G. Kong that was defeated so easily. What about the new movie? He killed that weird skull thing like a champ."

"With the help of people", Tony quickly put in as his Hulkbuster suit flew in, the Avenger getting into it moments after, "I've always found it weird with that movie, the photographer looks just like Carol."

"She does not", the woman mentioned- AKA: the Mighty Captain Marvel said with scorn, "If we're talking weird, look at Fury and the actor in basically every Tarantino film."

"I agree with best Cap here", Spidey agreed, "Mostly because she forced me to watch those movies. Totally worth it."

"Right? They were awesome", Captain Marvel asked her partner as she blasted the lizard creature full force, sending it stumbling back a few steps.

"Alright, first off: you totally derailed the Kong vs. Godzilla debate Danvers", the iron Avenger sighed, "And second: when Pete starts quoting those movies you can't come to me. I suffered enough after taking him to that Star Wars marathon."

"Wow Tony", Peter replied in a mock-hurt tone, "You find my lack of self control disturbing? For shame."

"And there he goes", Widow groaned in the quinjet. Both Hawkeyes just meekly shrugged at her.

"Just turn off your comms", the original Golden Archer Hawkeye suggested weakly.

"Or we could just kill this thing already", the second- and self-proclaimed best- Hawkeye, Kate Bishop deadpanned. Everyone in the jet was silent for a moment.

"That's... that's the plan junior", Clint said eventually, "We're just waiting on the others to get here." And then hearing a loud stomping noise he added: "And that's them now."

And indeed, the cavalry had arrived. Carried haphazardly in the angriest Avenger's, Hulk's hands, were the screaming forms of the Astonishing Ant Man and Legendary Outlaw Starlord. 

"Hulk bring bug man and space cowboy", the green giant helpfully roared out. 

"Good job, big fella", Spider-Man happily replied. Hulk smugly grinned to himself. "You know what to do now buddy?"

Hulk grinned yet again, launching into the air. "Yes. HULK SMASH!!!"

With that, he went sailing right up to the monster's face, delivering a devastating blow to its nose, sending it crashing to the floor. The moment its body connected with the ground, Ant Man ran over, pressing a button on his glove and suddenly changing size, now towering over the large buildings to the sides of them. 

"Alright Hulk, push him up here", the bug-themed Avenger asked. Hulk obliged, throwing the giant lizard as hard as he could, right into Ant Man's arms, who restrained the creature immediately.

That done, Starlord hurried down the street, quickly catching up to his giant sized teammate and holding up a strange looking gun. "I just press the button, right Scott?"

"Got it in one Quill! Just don't shoot me."

The former Guardian gave a thumbs up, then pressed the trigger of the weapon. A blast flung out of it, hitting the creature point blank and somehow shrinking it, the lizard now the size of its normal brethren. Ant Man hummed a positive noise, shrinking back down to his normal size.

He closed a special containment around it, chuckling lightly. "Neat. Guess we beat Godzilla, Quill. Way cooler than King Kong."

The two heard cheers and offended gasps soon after saying that. 

**Author's Note:**

> The end!  
> Not sure what's next, but it might be a little until the next part. Maybe another chapter to 'Against Sinister Forces'.  
> I'm just focusing on another story I'm writing right now, which is Peter as Daredevil. It's pretty good so far, and if you haven't already I recommend checking it out. I've put a lot into it and would love to hear what you think.  
> Anyways, for now, this is goodbye :)
> 
> PS. Late Happy new Year!


End file.
